phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireside Girl Jamboree
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = November 13, 2009 |international = October 11, 2009 (UK) |xd = October 24, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Cheer Up, Candace" }} In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. Episode Summary From Disney Channel TV listings: Candace hopes to join the Fireside girls before the Paisley Sideburn Brothers preform. Candace is seen in her room at her laptop waiting for the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tickets. Phineas and Ferb are outside at 6 AM clearing up the mess from yesterday's event. Candace yells at them to be quiet and turns back to her laptop. Unfortunately, the tickets were only on sale for 13 seconds before they sold out and Stacy phones Candace to ask where she was sitting. She replies that she didn't get the ticket but then hears the TV saying if she was a Fireside Girl then she could get a ticket at tonight's Fireside Girl Jamboree. She logs on to the Fireside Girls website and despite not being a Fireside Girls member, she attempts to guess the patch number. But she repeatedly fails and exceeds her log in attempts. Candace calls Phineas to her room and knowing Isabella is a Fireside Girl, she asks the boys for her patch number. He says he doesn't know but he'll ask her once she's back from her meeting. Perry is downstairs and jumps on a floorboard but falls into the basement and climbs the stairs to where he was. He moves to the left and jumps on that proper floorboard taking him to the HQ with Major Monogram telling him about the new transporter. It hasn't been tested yet, so Perry gets to try it out first. When he does, he arrives in Isabella's Fireside Girls meeting, but quickly teleports away before anyone sees him. Phineas and Ferb head to the Fireside Girls lodge with Candace and Isabella confirms you do need to be an active duty Fireside Girl to get tickets to the concert. Before she can tell Candace more info, Candace enrolls herself in the troop without hesitation. She gets enrolled but can't attend any events for another week. Candace says she can't wait a week to enroll because by then she'll miss the concert. But the founder of the Fireside Girls, Eliza M. Fireside, steps out of the window/picture and tells Isabella to read out Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6. She says Candace can become a full fledged Fireside Girl and attend the event if she earns 50 patches in one day. Candace agrees and Isabella says she just needs a uniform and they can start earning patches. She asks where she can buy a Fireside Girls uniform, but the girls giggle and Candace realizes she has to make her own through knitting. Perry then transports to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but is hovering as he is three meters too far to the right. He falls but fires his grappling hook and climbs up the building to see Doofenshmirtz. A glass box falls but Perry steps out of the way. Monogram adjusts the transporter, fixing the three meters issue and unknowingly transports him into the glass box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he is on a low carb diet but whenever he exercises, Milly and Katie knock on his door with cupcakes. He buys them as he can't resist cakes but then shows Perry his ray gun. He will use it to turn the bridge to the Fireside Girl Cupcake into broccoli so no one will get any cupcakes. Perry unscrews a screw from the floor during this time. She then gets started on her patches and Phineas and Ferb plan a path to earn 50 patches in less than a day. Candace has to place markers after finishing each task so Isabella's troop can track her progress. While earning her patches, a song Go Candace Go plays in the background. Several patches include (But not limited to) helping senior citizens across the street, climbing mountains, juggle ice cream and wrestling an alligator in a sewer, but loses time fighting the alligator and then moves onto her final task. She needs to deliver cakes to everyone who ordered them before 5 PM, otherwise she misses out on the ticket. Phineas tells her to take the roller coaster they built and she delivers all but one box of cakes. Perry escapes his cage by throwing the screw at the ray, turning it so Doofenshmirtz turning the trap into broccoli. He then bends the ray to hit the roller coaster accidentally. The roller coaster turns into broccoli and Candace has to deliver the last box on foot. She runs to Doofenshmirtz's door, and with the elevator out, she climbs the stairs to the 38th floor. Perry aims the ray at himself and transports just in time and the machine is turned into broccoli. Doofenshmirtz receives the cakes and asks Candace is she is too old to be a Fireside Girl. She replies by saying yes, yes she is. Candace runs to where the meeting was held and it turns out she doesn't have 50 patches as she didn't drop the last marker. The founder gives her the World Record patch and she now has 50 patches. She gets the ticket and everyone goes to the concert. However, when she asks Isabella why Phineas and Ferb went to the Jamboree with them, she tried to tell Candace the whole she's allowed to bring guests and didn't need to be a Fireside Girl to join. But she wanted to become one anyway and tells Candace to work on her good listener patch. Songs Go Candace Go Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair By jumping on the floorboards, the first time landing in his basement, goes back up and goes to the floorboard right next to the one that leads to the basement and jumps on the floorboard going into his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule *For once, Perry's fight with Doofenshmirtz has failed to clear up Phineas and Ferb's project, requiring them to stay up all night to clean it up themselves. *Ferb asks where Perry was instead of another, more speaking character, like normal. *Another of the theme song's lyrics were fulfilled, discovering something that doesn't exist, with finding the Turtle unicorn. * This episode reveals Candace's middle name: Gertrude. * Adyson's last name is revealed to be Sweetwater. * The song Go Candace Go has the same beat and similar lyrics as Go Phineas. * This is at least the second time Candace and Doofenshmirtz have met. The first time was in The Ballad of Badbeard. However, this time, Candace is acting more sane. * Buford makes a cameo as one of the bullies in the "running with the bullies" scene. * The totem pole Candace carves for one of her patches contains likenesses of Phineas, Ferb and herself. Continuity *This is the second episode focused on the Fireside Girls (the first being Isabella and the Temple of Sap.) *When the rollercoaster starts up, Phineas speaks Spanish, saying:"Stay seated",which it could mean to not open the lower bar. This is a carryover from the Original Pitch. *After Perry lands in HQ, you can see Agent D in the background. *Similar to "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Phineas uses a checklist whenever Accomplishment Patches are earned by a Fireside Girl (Candace in this case). *This is the second episode where we see the Fireside Girls trying to sell cupcakes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Unlike in "Don't Even Blink", they sell the cupcakes in log shaped boxes instead of normal ones. Allusions *When the keyboard keys fly off Candace's face, they do so in a digital version of "Shave and a haircut, two bits". *The "running with the bulls patch" and the "running with the bullies patch" are a parody of the famous Pamplona Running of the Bulls. *The Paisley Sideburn Brothers are a parody of many teen heartthrob bands. They may have been modeled at least in part off the Jonas Brothers, who gained fame partially through Disney. *The totem pole Candace carved with her and Phineas & Ferb's face, it may be from Camp Lazlo where Lazlo made a totem pole of him, his friends Raj & Clam, along with a bunny and a gnome. *While Phineas is explaining to Candace how she has to help the senior citizens cross the street, the Jeopardy! theme can be heard in the background. *Total Drama Island: Candace had to go wrestle an alligator. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls